Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention generally relates to a system to create a repeat pattern on an underlying surface or medium primarily using stencils. More particularly, the disclosed invention provides a series of components in system or kit form for enabling users thereof to quickly and effectively form a grid-like layout upon an underlying surface or medium for enabling a user to create a repeat pattern upon the underlying surface via a re-positionable marking material transfer body and the grid-like layout.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
A stencil or stencil template may be defined structurally as a first type of marking material transfer body. Traditionally, stencils provide cutouts or registration features by which the user can mark the underlying surface so as to properly align the stencil upon the surface as exemplified by a paintable wall. The cutouts or registration features may thus be used to repeat placement of the stencil upon the surface for repeating the stencil pattern. There is great difficulty, however, in having to hand draw and properly align registration marks (e.g. small triangles) on the wall or surface prior to applying the paint or marking material.
In other words, state of the art stencils incorporating registration features are highly problematic. Most state of the art “repeat” stencils have 4 triangles cut into the design in the four corners to be traced on the wall, shifted over, aligned, and repeated upon the underlying surface until a full grid is effectively marked upon the underlying surface to aid the artist in creating the repeat pattern. An alternative method to prevent marks directly upon the actual underlying surface (requiring labor intensive removal or masking) involves the placement of a removable layer (e.g. a piece of tape) at the registration mark feature so that when registration marks are made, the removable layer with registration mark can be quickly removed. In either event, it will thus be understood that the process of registration marking is cumbersome and time-consuming.
A number of prior art teachings show or teach registration cutouts or features as briefly described while a number of other prior art teachings show or teach stencil kits and systems developed to date. Some of the more pertinent prior art teachings are briefly described hereinafter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,286 ('286 patent), issued to Maurer, for example discloses a Stencil-Drawing Toy. The '286 patent describes a stencil having a plurality of composite stencil openings, each defining different features of predetermined composite designs. The stencil also includes means for guiding the overlaying of the openings in predetermined relationships to produce a desired design.
The overlaying guidance may take the form of outlines on the stencil of completed designs not provided by the outlines of the openings. Also, irregularities such as tabs and notches in the outer edges of the stencil may be used for overlaying registration. Further, a frame having a stencil accepting aperture dimensioned to removably hold the stencil in a desired position while allowing rectilinear repositioning may be utilized. The frame and stencil may also include means including coded indexing positions for properly locating the stencil in the frame and for indicating which of the stencil openings are to be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,889 ('889 patent), issued to Wagenvoord, discloses Stencils for Producing a Composite Display. The '889 patent describes series of stencils for use in sequence to produce a composite display. Each stencil has openings defining a portion of the total display, and pressure sensitive adhesive on one face for temporarily mounting it on the display surface. Registration guide means may be carried by but separable from the first stencil of the sequence, or may be independent elements positioned on the display surface in accordance with the position of the first stencil. Each subsequent stencil carries registration indicator means cooperable with the guide means. The stencils may be transparent and bear indicia indicating the order in which they are to be used and the nature of the display material to be used with them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,829 ('829 patent), issued to Sato et al., discloses a Stencil, Stencil Material Kit and Stencil Duplicator Kit. The '829 patent describes a stencil from which a pattern-wise perforated stencil can be easily made by handwriting, a stencil material kit with which a pattern-wise perforated stencil can be made, and a stencil duplicator kit which, in combination with the stencil, performs simple, clear printing. The stencil is made up of a porous support and a masking film formed thereon, said masking film being made of a water-insoluble polymer having tertiary amino groups. The stencil material kit contains the stencil and a pattern-wise perforated stencil-making solution which forms a water-soluble product upon reaction with said polymer. Stencil printing is performed using the pattern-wise perforated stencil, a stencil duplicator and printing ink.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,438 ('438 patent), issued to Spector, discloses an Art Craft Kit. The '438 patent describes a kit for enabling a user to reproduce a painting, a map, or other multi-colored artwork printed on a master sheet having a pressure-sensitive adhesive backing, the master sheet being adhered to the face of a blank canvas or other copy sheet. The printed artwork is dissected into stencil segments, the periphery of each segment being defined by a contoured line of perforations. To reproduce the artwork, the user runs a pointed tool along the contoured line defining a selected segment, thereby cutting this line and separating the segment which is then removed from the master sheet to expose a corresponding blank segment on the copy sheet. Using the removed stencil segment as a guide, the user colors in the blank segment of the copy sheet to match as best he can, the portion of the artwork appearing on the removed segment. This operation is subsequently repeated until all stencil segments on the master sheet are removed and the artwork is reproduced on the copy sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,087 ('087 patent), issued to Ogorzalek, discloses a Stencil Set for Decorative Window Trim. The '087 patent describes a stencil kit for applying decorative patterns and designs to architectural structures in which the kit includes one or more stencil templates fabricated from a closed-cell foam sheet with pattern and design cut-outs through which paint is applied to the surface of the architectural structure, the foam sheet having a contact side with a temporary stick adhesive for adhering the template to the surface of the architectural structure, and a top side with a surface allowing removal of misapplied paint, the stencil kit also including paint and stipple brushes for application of the patterns and designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,990 ('990 patent), issued to Cochran et al., discloses a Stencil Assembly. The '990 patent describes certain means for applying a stenciled design or message on a surface including a reusable stencil base operable to frame an elongated opening straddled by two opposite, spaced-apart interior long edges. The stencil base further includes at least one exterior long edge parallel to the interior long edge, and a number of female stencil base cut-outs along the long edges. A number of stencil pieces of sufficient size for close insertion in the opening are formed of a common material and generally have a common length. The stencil pieces are interchangeably arrangeable in the opening between the interior long edges by way of matable male stencil piece projections and female stencil base cut-outs.
From a review of the foregoing citations in particular, and from a consideration of the prior art in general, it will be seen that the prior art perceives a need for a repeat pattern stenciling system or kit that provides certain adjustable stencil alignment and placement means that do not require the user to mark the underlying surface. In other words, the prior art perceives a need for a stencil system of components operable to provide a user with an ability to form an adjustable grid-like layout for ease of stencil re-placement over the surface area of the entire grid-like layout for further enabling the user to quickly and effectively apply a marking material to the underlying surface for forming a repeating pattern upon the underlying surface.